


[podfic] Feed The Body, Nourish The Soul

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Series: The Foodieverse [3]
Category: Food Network RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chefs, Cook-Off, Food, Food Truck, Foodies, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve Rogers just wanted to sell good, nourishing, cheap food from his food truck. Now the crazy fusion chefs from TOBRU are calling him a hipster, the avant garde restaurant "Shield" across the street has declared war on chains, and...well, then there's Thor, who thinks Steve's habit of licking food is weird."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Feed The Body, Nourish The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feed The Body, Nourish The Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790633) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** alternate universe - modern setting, food trucks, foodies, chefs, Bobby Flay

 **Length:** 00:53:24  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_Feed%20The%20Body,%20Nourish%20The%20Soul_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
